


Five Ways Rodney ends all life in the universe by accident

by secondalto



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: 5 Things, Apocalypse, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-03
Updated: 2010-03-03
Packaged: 2017-10-07 16:55:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/67142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/secondalto/pseuds/secondalto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>See title</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Ways Rodney ends all life in the universe by accident

1\. Well they were pretty sure that the thing on M2X-549 was a power source. So when Rodney said he could boost the power by twenty percent everyone was inclined to believe him. Then he cut the blue wire instead of the red and….

2\. Back on Earth, while on leave, Rodney was reading about the device that had been used to eliminate the Replicators. He got into a debate with Sam about whether or not it could be modified to use on the Wraith. One trip through the 'gate later and they were on Dakara. The device hadn't been touched since that day. Rodney went over and without even hooking up any diagnostic equipment pressed one of the panels….

3\. Rodney and Radek were making adjustments to the shield convinced they'd found an algorithm that would boost strength without compromising integrity or depleting more power from the ZPM. They were bickering (in a friendly way) over the placement of a decimal point in their calculations when Rodney just put it somewhere and pressed the ENTER key on his laptop….

4\. Coming back from a two week vacation Rodney brought a cold back to Atlantis. Carson checked him out, told him rest and relaxation were the key to getting better. So of course Rodney went to his labs, where he spent the next three days. The virus mutated. Someone from the Daedelus took it back to the SGC and passed it to a member of SG-5 who took it off world to meet with the Jaffa Free Council and one of their number passed it on to a Tok'ra who spread it to an undercover member who was spying on the Ori….

5\. It was small and furry and glommed onto Rodney in five seconds. It reminded him of his cat and initial scans showed it to be harmless. So Rodney named it Einstein and took it home. Three weeks later it gave birth and the offspring were passed out to other Atlantean residents. Three weeks later more were spawned, who the hell knows how. By the time the biologists had figured out what was going on it was too late.


End file.
